


Hamilton Reincarnation AU Chatfic

by puppycornashlynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (i shall pioneer that tag as well), (i shall pioneer that tag), (it won't come up a lot but there's trans peeps), (it'll come up later i swear), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic Angelica Schuyler, Asexual Character, Asexual James Madison, Asexual Maria Reynolds, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Charles Lee, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Hercules Mulligan, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gay James Madison, Gay John Laurens, Gay Samuel Seabury, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Texting, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, Trans James Madison, also i forgot uh, and only the private texts are actual texting, and the group chats are also just discord group chats, but i was dumb okay, but not for bi herc, internalized polyphobia, non-binary Lafayette, tbh i think that the main group chat's more like a discord server then anything, tfw there's tags for pan herc agender herc trans herc and all that stuff, the chapter with the dumbest name as of writing this is the saddest, w h a t ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: The title is what the Google Doc this is on was called.Yeah I started this fanfic on August 28th, 2019, left it until November 10th of the next year, and then forgot about it until this August.... yeah I think I should actually put this online.
Relationships: (maybe) - Relationship, (those last two don't come up 'till later probably), Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Samuel Seabury, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Hell in Group Chat Form

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of this disaster of a chapter: At Washington's request Alex makes a group chat for him and the squad™ and chaos ensues.  
> Also character chat names:  
> Alex = Non-Stop  
> John = GayTurtleBoi  
> Herc = HorseFucker  
> Laf = America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry  
> Angelica = SinnamonRoll  
> Eliza = CinnamonRoll  
> Peggy = aNd pEggY  
> Thomas = MacaroniFucker  
> James = SickBoi  
> Burr = Burr-dered  
> Theodosia = TalkLessSmileMore  
> Maria = SayNo  
> Seabury = ThisCongressDoesNotSpeakForMe  
> Lee = Charles WHEEEEEEEEE!

_ Non-Stop  _ **has made a group chat.**

**Non-Stop:** Hi everyone!

**GayTurtleBoi:** how long will it be before Washingmachine regrets making you the chat admin?

**HorseFucker:** Probably not long.

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** Alex we’re not ever letting you be chat admin again.

**Burr-dered:** Why is this my name?

**MacaroniFucker:** fuck you alexander

**SickBoi:** Thomas don’t be mean!

**MacaroniFucker:** but i don’t fuck macaroni T^T

**TalkLessSmileMore:** Don’t be grumpy Thomas! Be nice.

**ThisCongressDoesNotSpeakForMe:** My name’s accurate.

**ThisCongressDoesNotSpeakForMe:** The school’s congress is not correct ninety percent of the time.

**Charles WHEEEEEEEEE!:** Why’s this my name?

**Non-Stop:** Blame me being Hamiltrash.

**aNd pEggY:** I think it’s funny that you’re trash for a musical about you.

**CinnamonRoll:** ?

**SinnamonRoll:** ?

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** Peggy tu leur fais peur! Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes dans une fanfiction.

**HorseFucker:** All I can read from that sentence is ‘fanfiction’ so I think I know what it’s about.

**Non-Stop:** Laf what do you mean by sopfskfslfjsfkls

**Non-Stop:** This is Laf taking Alex’s phone before he tells everyone what I mean.

**Non-Stop:** Give me my phone basofisfsifslflsfjck

**GayTurtleBoi:** I know that apparently Laf stole Alex’s phone…

**GayTurtleBoi:** but i can’t tell if it’s that or if Lexy’s having a seizure

**HorseFucker:** Oooooh Lexy?

**GayTurtleBoi:** i mean uh… uh…

**GayTurtleBoi:** i mean alex. Yep it was autocorrect i swear!

**HorseFucker:** Sure it was.

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** Ooooh~ Does our gay son have a crush~

**Non-Stop:** HE’S NOT YOUR GAY SON!!!

**Non-Stop:** And thanks for my phone back. :3

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** Anyways…

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** Mes amis, l'un de vous pense-t-il être réincarné?

**Non-Stop:** Maybe? After what you and Peggy said I don’t know anymore.

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** Well me Herc and Peggy are at least.

**aNd pEggY:** WTF Laf a minute or two ago you didn’t want me to tell them WTF?

**GayTurtleBoi:** Pegs are you okay?

**aNd pEggY:** I don’t know anymore…

**ThisCongressDoesNotSpeakForMe:** Well I’m leaving now. Bye.

**Charles WHEEEEEEE!:** Same.

_ThisCongressDoesNotSpeakForMe_ **and** _Charles WHEEEEEEE!_ **have left the group chat.**

**Non-Stop:** omg omg omg omg omg

**GayTurtleBoi:** are you okay Lex?

**HorseFucker:** Code red, code red!

**aNd pEggY:** Do we want him to just not find out?

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** Eh bien, nous pourrions aussi bien voir s’il découvre ce que nous pensons qu’il a découvert.

**GayTurtleBoi:** well he just collapsed so…

**aNd pEggY:** That’s a problem.

**Non-Stop:** Okay back!

**Non-Stop:** I’m a reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton!

**aNd pEggY:** You finally found out cool.

**GayTurtleBoi:** and now my brain’s exploding thanks alex.

**Non-Stop:** You’re welcome John.

**Non-Stop:** Wait… John… Freckles… I may or may not love you…

**GayTurtleBoi:** Wait what?

**Non-Stop:** Nothing.

**Non-Stop:** Besides the fact that I may or may not have found the reincarnation of my best friend who died like before my son was born and after that I made terrible decisions and the Reynolds’ Pamphlet happened and I had an affair an p;ldgkdl;gkspfl;jfkl;sfjsfl;jfsols;f.k

**Non-Stop:** Laf wtf.

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** I think you were having a seizure, mon ami.

**Non-Stop:** Oh yeah sorry just my brain exploding.

**GayTurtleBoi:** okay well now i remember my previous life fun.

**GayTurtleBoi:** i mean it is kinda cool but also not because i remember  _ fucking dying. _

**Non-Stop:** Nice to see you too John. <3

**GayTurtleBoi:** yeah i was totally gay for you alex.

**Non-Stop:** Cool.

**MacaroniFucker:** wtf just happened

**aNd pEggY:** gay shit, that’s what

**America’sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** _oui,_ pretty much

**SickBoi:** Can we just talk about the chat names a bit more? Like I’m not sick all the time, what the fluff Alexander?

**Non-Stop:** I couldn’t think of anything else, okay?

**aNd pEggY:** who’s gay for who?

**CinnamonRoll:** ???

**Non-Stop:** Herc and Laf are gay for each other, me and John are gay for each other.

**MacaroniFucker:** i wanna be gay for someone. ;-;

**SickBoi:** Oof.

**Burr-dered:** James typed something, deleted it, thought for like a minute, and then typed that.

**SickBoi:** I typed something stupid, okay?

**Non-Stop:** Well I have to do something, talk to you all later.


	2. Project Jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad™ tries to matchmake Thomas and James. Chaos ensues, as expected. But it works.

_Non-Stop_ **has made a group chat.**

 _Non-Stop_ **has renamed the group chat** _Project Jeffmads_ **.**

 **Burr-dered:** we making Jeffmads happen?

 **SinnamonRoll:** ???

 **aNd pEggY:** thomas and james are totally gay for each other, so it's up to us to make that shit happen.

 **America'sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** _oui_ , it is

 **Non-Stop:** So I know a way to go about this.

 **aNd pEggY:** so question we have to answer firstly: do James and Thomas remember their past lives?

 **Non-Stop:** They were Madison and Jefferson, weren't they?

 **aNd pEggY:** yay, you figured it out, goof job, golf star

 **HorseFucker:** g o l f s t a r

 **America'sFavoriteFightingFrenchFry:** g o o f j o b

 **aNd pEggY:** *middle finger emoji*

 **Non-Stop:** Why do you bring that up?

 **aNd pEggY:** according yo much studying (aka Google), I've discovered that Thomas died in 1826 while James died in 1836.

 **HorseFucker:** ouch

 **Burr-dered:** must've sucked, being apart for so long

 **Non-Stop:** anyways my plan is to lock them in a closet and not let them out until they kiss

 **aNd pEggY:** but how will Puppy format that in text format?

 **Non-Stop:** ???

 **SayNo:** wut

 **CinnamonRoll:** who..?

 **aNd pEggY:** Don't question it

 **Non-Stop:** So the closet idea is a no?

 **GayTurtleBoi:** I swear to God-

 **GayTurtleBoi:** i'm just going to ask James whether or not he has a crush on Thomas since everyone in this chat is incompetent.

* * *

**[Gay™] - [Sick™]**

**Gay™:** so since everyone in the Squad™'s incompetent and Alexander's idea for getting you and Thomas to confess each other was locking you in the closet, I just wanted to ask: do you have a crush on Thomas?

 **Sick™:** Uhhhhhhh where'd you get that idea from?

 **Gay™:** james.

 **Sick™:** Okay, yes, I do.

 **Gay™:** then confess to him, I'm sure he'll feel the same way.

 **Sick™:** How are you sure?

 **Gay™:** it’s obvious to literally e v e r y o n e except you i guess that he likes you. A LOT.

 **Sick™:** … he does?

 **Gay™:** dude he literally stares at you during debate class, haven’t you noticed? he always takes care of you when you’re sick, he rarely shows his soft side except when he's around you, whenever you have a panic attack or anything he comforts you, need I go on?

 **Sick™:** Oh fuck he likes me oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-

 **Gay™:** you okay?

 **Sick™:** I mean you'd react like this if Alex revealed he had a crush on you more extravagantly.

 **Gay™:** i'm actually emotionally stable.

 **Sick™:** Are you?

 **Gay™:** more so then you at least.

 **Sick™:** Touché.

 **Sick™:** Anyway guess I'm gonna go confess to Thomas now, wish me luck.

 **Gay™:** luck.

* * *

**[JemmyJames❤] - [Tommy❤]**

**JemmyJames❤:** Tommy I need to talk to you.

 **Tommy **❤** : **james you don't need to sound so sophisticated we're in 2020 not like 1836 or somethin'.

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** Why'd you pick 1836?

 **Tommy **❤** :** i don't know it just seemed right.

 **Tommy **❤** :** anyways what is it?

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** I like you.

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** Like, not like as in a "oh you're my best friend" way but in a "I love you and wanna kiss your stupid face" way.

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** I mean you are my best friend but like yeah.

 **Tommy **❤** :** same.

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** ???

 **Tommy **❤** :** jemmy, i like you too.

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** You do?

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** I mean John seemed sure you would and he wouldn't lie to me but like still, you do?

 **Tommy **❤** :** jem my contact name for you literally has a heart emoji in it.

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** Oh.

 **Tommy **❤** :** anyways i love you too, wanna be my boyfriend?

 **JemmyJames **❤** :** I've been sitting here for like a minute trying to figure out how to say yes without sounding weird so uh yeah I do.

 **Tommy **❤** :** cool.

* * *

**[Gay™] - [Sick™]**

**Sick™:** You were right.

 **Gay™:** unsurprisingly.

 **Gay™:** i shall now tell the project jeffmads group chat of this.

 **Sick™:** You made a group chat dedicated to getting me and Tommy together?

 **Gay™:** james this is alex we're talking about what do you expect from him?

 **Sick™:** Good point.

* * *

**Project Jeffmads**

**GayTurtleBoi:** from what i can tell they're dating now.

 **aNd pEggY:** FUCK YEAH!

 **Non-Stop:** Nice.

 **Burr-dered:** Yeah Thomas is now spamming my phone with texts freaking out.

 **Burr-dered:** I don't know why he chose me to spam instead of Peggy or Maria but he did.

 **SayNo:** peggy would break the sound barrier and i'd just be like "cool" and probably sound sarcastic

 **Non-Stop:** Also I just realized we didn't even name our group chat.

 **aNd pEggY:** I have an idea.

 **SayNo:** this isn't gonna end well

* * *

_aNd pEggY_ **has renamed the group chat** _Hell™_ **.**

**Non-Stop:** I mean she's not wrong.

 **SayNo:** i thought this was going to be much worse

 **aNd pEggy:** *dab*

 **SayNo:** nvm throw this whole chat in the dumpster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prior to yesterday/today I'd only gotten through most of John's first private conversation with James so yeah. I suck at remembering fanfics I make exist.  
> Note that the group chats are more like Discord group chats/servers then anything and that the private one-on-one chats are actually texting.  
> I have many plans for this fanfic tbh. Including Peggy making a shipping club because it's Peggy, what do you expect?


	3. The Shipping Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy somehow gets the okay to make a shipping club and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up turning into "Samuel was basically emotionally abused by his parents" and I don't know how.  
> So trigger warning for anti-polyamory, (sort of) transphobia and general bad stuff.

**Hell™**

**aNd pEggY:** guess what bitches?

 **SinnamonRoll:** who did you "accidentally" murder this time?

 **aNd pEggY:** no one accidentally died this time angie

 **aNd pEggY:** so i had the idea to make a shipping club

 **Non-Stop:** Oh God.

 **aNd pEggY:** and washington approved it

 **aNd pEggY:** so all of y'all are invited to join

 **GayTurtleBoi:** my southerness is rubbing off on you, huh?

 **aNd pEggY:** there's like three southern people here including you, and i'm friends with all of them

 **SickBoi:** I still don't know how I'm friends with you.

 **MacaroniFucker:** probably cuz i'm friends with her.

 **SickBoi:** Yeah probably.

 **SayNo:** i still can't believe it took u 2 like so fucking long to be like "oh we both like each other? well let's fuck" or whatever

 **SickBoi:** ... I'm asexual... so no fluffing's happening over here.

 **SayNo:** rip thomas' s*x drive

 **MacaroniFucker:** my love for jemmy james will compensate.

 **aNd pEggY:** i love how cute you two are together but this is basically the texting equivalent of eye fuckery.

 **aNd pEggY:** wait i need to actually make the shipping club chat i forgot-

* * *

_aNd pEggY_ **has made a group chat.**

_aNd pEggY_ **has renamed the group chat** _The Shipping Club_ **.**

* * *

**[aNd pEggY❤] - [Sammy❤]**

**aNd pEggY❤:** SAMMY GUESS WHAT?

 **Sammy❤:** Who did you kill this time?

 **aNd pEggY❤:** that's what the squad™ thought i meant too wtf

 **Sammy❤:** Probably cuz you're insane.

 **Sammy❤:** Anyways what?

 **aNd pEggY❤:** i made a shipping club and it was approved so i invited you to the group chat. :3

 **Sammy❤:** I don't think Washington knows what shipping MEANS.

 **aNd pEggY❤:** i explained and he was basically like "yeah it's painful watching everyone fucking pine over everyone else you have consent to make this club".

 **aNd pEggY❤:** me and you are like the only relationship at this school i know of where we didn't fucking endlessly pine over one another and just confessed.

 **Sammy❤:** By that I think you mean you confessed and I just nodded and said "ditto".

 **Sammy** **❤:** But anyways yeah I'll join or whatever.

* * *

**The Shipping Club**

**Samuel Seabirb:** Peggy how did you change my name before I even joined-

 **aNd pEggY:** m a g i c

 **Samuel Seabirb:** Are we the only people here?

 **aNd pEggY:** yeah cuz washington's yet to let me advertise around the school

 **aNd pEggY:** even though i made ~beautiful~ posters!

 **aNd pEggY:** it's basically just white with a pink square that says "are your friends endlessly pining for each other? join the shipping club today to make them stop and just fuck already".

 **aNd pEggY:** there's stock image hearts too

 **Samuel Seabirb:** Did you actually put fuck on it, like, uncensored and everything?

 **aNd pEggY:** yep

 **Samuel Seabirb:** That's... not gonna get through...

 _Doesn't Fuck Horses_ **has joined the group chat.**

_Actually French French Fry_ **has joined the group chat.**

_Trademark Lesbian™_ **has joined the group chat.**

**Doesn't Fuck** **Horses:** Peggy r u gonna vibe check our usernames?

 **aNd pEggY:** yeah

 **aNd pEggY:** yours is acceptable, herc, but lemme change one thing

 **Doesn't Fuck Horses:** I swear to god-

_aNd pEggY_ **has changed** _Doesn't Fuck Horses_ **'s nickname to** _HorseFcker_ **.**

**aNd pEggY:** who's next?

 **Actually French French Fry:** me i guess

 **aNd pEggY:** just shorten it laf

 _aNd pEggY_ **has changed** _Actually French French Fry_ **'s nickname to** _Actual French Fry_ **.**

 **aNd pEggY:** and i don't have any ideas for maria so you pass the vibe check

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** nice

 **Samuel Seabirb:** Anyways do we have any ships atm?

 **aNd pEggY:** yeah you and lee

 **Samuel** **Seabirb:** But I don't wanna go to hell...

 **HorseFcker:** Ur not gonna go to hell for being gay Seabirb.

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** ur being capitalized is unholy-

 **Samuel Seabirb:** If you're the trademark lesbian then I'm the trademark religious person so I'm the one who says what's unholy.

 **Samuel Seabirb:** But anyways, I don't mean I'm going to hell for being gay, I mean I'm going to hell for dating multiple people.

 **Actual French Fry:** i dont know the bible but i don't think that's part of it

 **Samuel Seabirb:** My parents have engraved that into my mind.

 **aNd pEggY:** sammy no offense your parents are kinda sucky

 **aNd pEggY:** like they accept you for being trans i think but they're also just like "as soon as you turn eighteen we're kicking you out, go live with your gf or smth".

 **aNd pEggY:** basically i'm saying you should just move in with me and my sisters

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** can we stop talking abt this plz

 **aNd pEggY:** fck sorry maria

 **aNd pEggY:** well back to leebury!

 **Samuel Seabirb:** No.

 **aNd pEggY:** okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this happened either tbh.  
> This' what I get for not planning ahead.


	4. Protecc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reincarnation part of this fic's name actually gets acknowledged again.

**Hell™**

**SickBoi:** Guys I need opinions, does Thomas need a proteccion squad?

 **MacaroniFucker:** i don't what the fuck james?

 **SayNo:** yeah i think he does

 **aNd pEggY:** same

 **Burr-dered:** I don't have an opinion on this but I have a feeling I'm going to be forced into the chat anyways.

 **SayNo:** yeah u probably r tbh

 **SickBoi:** Yep.

 **Burr-dered:** I hate all of you.

 **Non-Stop:** We love you too Burr.

 **TalkLessSmileMore:** why is everyone making fun of my former husband?

 **Non-Stop:** It's just a joke amongst the Squad™, don't question it.

 **SickBoi:** Anyways it seems the answer to my question is yes, Thomas does need a proteccion squad.

 **MacaroniFucker:** w h y

 **SayNo:** cuz ur emotionally unstable

 **Burr-dered:** Granted, he's less emotionally unstable then he was in his last life.

 **MacaroniFucker:** ???

 **Burr-dered:** Don't question it, everyone here is a reincarnate tbh.

 **SickBoi:** I'm just gonna make the chat now-

* * *

_SmolSick &Gay _ **has made a group chat.**

_SmolSick &Gay_ **has renamed the group chat** _Thomas Proteccion Squad_ **.**

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** james i'm not a mac and sneeze fucker, you're asexual.

 **SmolSick &Gay:** Just let me have this.

 **ApparentlySexyOrSomethin':** this name tho

 **aNd pEggY:** james you couldn't even coem up with anything?

 **SmolSick &Gay:** I don't get the "aNd pEggY" joke but it's one of the most prevalent things in the Squad™ so uh yeah.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** i still don't see why i need a proteccion squad tbh.

 **Dead Inside:** So I'm the only one questioning why it's spelled wrong?

 **SmolSick &Gay: **Cuz of that meme.

 **aNd pEggY:** he protecc

 **ApparentlySexyOrSomethin':** he attacc

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** but most importantly

 **SmolSick &Gay:** And then the last one depends on the meme.

 **aNd** **pEggY:** you ruined the chain

 **ApparentlySexyOrSomethin':** i dont appreciate how long my name is

 _ApparentlySexyOrSomethin'_ **has changed their nickname to** _Lesbian™_ **.**

 **SmolSick &Gay:** This whole chat is basically intense wlw mlm solidarity.

 **aNd pEggY:** i-

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** jemmy i'm bi the fuck-

 **SmolSick &Gay:** And then there's Burr.

 **Dead** **Inside:** I hate all of you.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** *gasp* how do you hate the smol sickamon roll that is my boyfriend?

 **Dead Inside:** I hate him like ninety percent of the time and then the rest of the time I'm just like "James please just fucking sleep".

 **SmolSick &Gay:** That's everyone's dynamic with me.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** except mine. my dynamic with you is "oh you're sick well how about we cuddle and watch disney movies".

 **SmolSick &Gay: **We've been dating for like three days.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** jem don't act like we didn't do that before we got together.

 **SmolSick &Gay:** I only let you cuz I loved you even before we started dating...

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** awwwww jemmy i love you too!

 **Lesbian™:** does thomas need proteccion rn or no

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** no but also i'm gonna do this

_Mac &SneezeFucker _ **has renamed the group chat** _Jemmy James Proteccion Squad_ **.**

**SmolSick &Gay:** ... I don't need proteccion...

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** are you sure about that?

 **SmolSick &Gay:** Yeah...

 **aNd pEggY:** we'll see about that

 **SmolSick &Gay:** Anyways I'm tired so I'mma go to sleep, g'night.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** you say that but you mean "i'm gonna text thomas until i fall asleep".

 **SmolSick &Gay: **If you were here I'd cuddle with you, just saying.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker: **same tbh

 **Dead Inside:** Just go to sleep already if you're going to-

 **SmolSick &Gay:** K.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** i'm gonna go to sleep too.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** and by that i, too, mean i'm just gonna text jemmy until i fall asleep, so g'night.

 **Lesbian™:** k

* * *

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** have any of y'all seen jemmy james today?

 **Lesbian™:** no but hes probably just sick or smth

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** he hasn't answered my texts at all though... :c

* * *

**[Thommy❤️] - [JemmyJames❤️]**

**Thommy❤️:** jemmy are you sick?

 **Thommy❤️** **:** james???

 **Thommy❤️:** jemmy are you okay i'm worried

* * *

**Jemmy James Proteccion Squad**

**aNd pEggY:** huh that's weird, he's not replying to my texts either

* * *

**[aNd pEggY (i don't get it tbh)] - [SickamonRoll]**

**aNd pEggY (i don't get it tbh):** is the sickamon roll sick?

 **aNd pEggY (i don't get it tbh):**... or is the sickamon roll having a panic attack

 **aNd pEggY (i don't get it tbh):** i'll take no answer as a "yes, i am, send help" in reply to the second question.

* * *

**Jemmy James Proteccion Squad**

**aNd pEggY:** i'm taking no answer as a "yes, i am, send help" to my question of "is the sickamon roll having a panic attack"

 **Mac &SneezeFcker: **solfksflklsfklf SCREW SCHOOL JEMMY IS MORE IMPRAMt

 **Lesbian™:** impramt

 **aNd** **pEggY:** IMPRAMt...

_aNd pEggY_ **has renamed the group chat** _IMPRAMt_ **.**

_Mac &SneezeFcker _ **has renamed the group chat** _Jemmy James Proteccion Squad_ **.**

**aNd pEggY:** let me show you ~the art of the compromise~

_aNd pEggY_ **has renamed the group chat** _IMPRAMt Jeffmads Boys Proteccion Squad_ **.**

**Mac &SneezeFcker:** okay yeah calling it a proteccion squad for me and jem is better

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** anyways i'm gonna go and bolt to his house, cover for me

 **Dead Inside:** I think that if we tell Washington the truth he'll just be like "k" and give you an excused absence.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker: **yeah you're probably right tbh

* * *

**IMPRAMt Jeffmads Boys Proteccion Squad**

**Mac &SneezeFcker:** y'all want a retelling of what happened?

 **aNd pEggY:** yee

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** i fucking bolted out of the school and no one questioned me

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** once i got to jemmy's house i yet again just bolted through and james' mom was just like "hi" and i was just like "hi" before doing more important things like actually helping jemmy

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** he was just curled up in a ball crying on the floor of his bedroom and i was just like "are you okay" and he was just a mess

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** but then he was like "don't leave me again" and i was just like "the fuckkkkk" and he was just like "you died ten years before me"

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** cue emotional whiplash as i remembered everything and then also started crying

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** and now here we are, cuddling and watching disney movies

 **Lesbian™:** wait u didnt remember b4

 **SmolSick &Gay: **Nope.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** you feeling better now jem?

 **SmolSick &Gay: **Mhm. :3

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** <3

 **aNd pEggY:** you two are best couple

 **SmolSick &Gay:** Shush up Peggs.

 **Mac &SneezeFcker:** yeah

 **aNd** **pEggY:** k


	5. Operation Leebury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shipping Club (excluding Seabirb) try to get Samuel and Charles together. It's chaos, as expected.

**The Shipping Club**

**aNd pEggY:** I am calling a shipping club meeting but it's the weekend so uh yeah

 **HorseFcker:** where's Seabury?

 **aNd pEggY:** he told me he was hanging out with Charles today so you know what that means!!!

 **aNd pEggY:** okay where the f u c k are Laf and Maria?

 **aNd pEggY:** @here it's Leebury time bishes

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** ok so were getting lee and seabury together?

 **aNd pEggY:** mhm! how do you propose we do this?

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** probably not by locking them in a closet given that u vetoed that suggestion when alex made it while we were trying 2 get thomas and james together

 **aNd pEggY:** it's kinda hard to put that in a texting format Maria, you'd understand if you had ~fourth wall breaking powers~ like me

 **Actual French Fry:** What's a fourth wall?

 **HorseFcker:** don't question it Laf

 **aNd pEggY:** okay so so operation leebury is a go but idk how to go about this

 **aNd pEggY:** it's kinda hard when my vice club president (sammy) isn't here and I can't just @ him because then he'd know

 **HorseFcker:** i propose we shove them together and thus force them 2 kiss

 **aNd pEggY:** isn't that how you and Laf got together?

 **HorseFcker:** maybe

 **aNd pEggY:** Maria, do you have ideas?

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** uhhhhh just try 2 get them 2 confess like normal people??? i mean yeah we dont know if they actually like each other but they prolly do tbh

 **aNd pEggY:** okay that's one boring idea and one good idea, do you have any ideas Laf?

 **Actual French Fry:** No.

 **aNd pEggY:** all in favor of Herc's idea say ay

 **aNd pEggY:** ay

 **Actual French Fry:** ay

 **aNd pEggY:** two votes for herc, alright

 **aNd pEggY:** all in favor of Maria's plan say ay

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** frick you

 **aNd pEggY:** herc's plan it is, let's go

* * *

**[aNd pEggY] - [Sammy]**

**aNd pEggY:** hey Sammy can me and the rest of the shipping club come over? I know you're hanging out with Charles but I wanna hang out with you!

 **Sammy:** Uh why?

 **aNd pEggY:** I mean he doesn't know us that well and we're like your besties.

 **Sammy:** Peggy if we exclude you my bestie is Charles...

 **Sammy:** Maria's cool, but Herc and Laf are too loud.

 **aNd pEggY:** I'm loud and you love me so ha!

 **aNd pEggY:** anyways we're coming over, see ya Sammy

 **Sammy:** PEGGY I SWEAR TO GOD-

* * *

**The Shipping Club**

**SamuelSeabirb:** I hate you all so much.

 **HorseFcker:** the feeling's mutual

 **HorseFcker:** by that i mean i also hate every1 here except for Laf

 **aNd pEggY:** i thought we were friends!

 **HorseFcker:** debatable

 **Actual French Fry:** in all honesty this chat is kinda uhhhhhhh hellsih

 **HorseFcker:** u were so close

_aNd pEggY_ **has renamed the group chat** _The Hellsih Shipping Club_ **.**

**aNd pEggY:** i just like immortalizing peoples' typos, y'all should see the chat for my friend group with the jeffmads boys

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** in case any1 was wondering that chats title is IMPRANt Jeffmads Boys Proteccion Squad.

 **Trademark Lesbian** **™:** it started as Thomas Proteccion Squad and then became Jemmy James Proteccion Squad and then peggy immortalized a typo

 **HorseFcker:** quick peggy do it while seabury's busy typing

_aNd pEggY_ **has added** _Charles WHEEEEE!_ **to the group chat.**

**Charles WHEEEEE!:** y am i here and y is this my name

 **SamuelSeabirb:** Granted, IMPRANt is a good typo.

 **SamuelSeabirb:** Oh-hiiiiiiiii Charlessssssss.

 **aNd pEggY:** *i'm too lazy to copy-paste a lenny face*

 **Charles WHEEEEE!:** peggy y'd u add me

 **aNd** **pEggY:** ctrl+f search leebury

 **Charles** **WHEEEEE!:** peggy im on my phone

 **aNd pEggY:** just do it

 **SamuelSeabirb:** Peggy did I ever tell you how much I hate you?

 **aNd pEggY:** no cuz you don't

 **SamuelSeabirb:** Good point.

 **Charles WHEEEEE!:** sammy u like me?

 **SamuelSeabirb:** WHAT NO WHERE"D YO YFEG THAT FRKM?

 **aNd pEggY:** where"d... yfeg... frkm... that is now this chat's description.

 **Charles WHEEEEE!:** ily 2

 **SamuelSeabirb:** gdioosofsfosporsior9es5 YOU OD?

 **aNd pEggY:** sammy are you okay?

 **SamuelSeabirb:** slfs;fsfa0owr NO

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** we got leebury 2 happen bishes

 **Trademark Lesbian™:** 1 sec i gotta do smth

* * *

**Hell™**

**SayNo:** we got leebury 2 happen bishes

 **SayNo:** [1 image attached]

 **Non-Stop:** You made the annoying bishes team up?

 **CinnamonRoll:** why are they bishes?

 **Burr-dered:** Alexander please, that happened like two hundred years ago.

 **aNd pEggY:** BURR I'D RATHER BE DIVISIVE THEN INDECISIVE STOP THE NICETIES-

 **Non-Stop:** Hamiltrash squad where you at?

 **aNd pEggY:** one sec

 _aNd pEggY_ **has added** _ThisCongressDoesNotSpeakForMe_ **to the group chat.**

 **aNd pEggY:** here we at

 **ThisCongressDoesNotSpeakForMe:** Am I a part of the Squad™ now?

 **Non-Stop:** Peggy's gonna say yes no matter what I, the leader of the Squad™, say.

 **MacaroniFucker:** i thought i was the leader of the squad™

 **aNd pEggY:** amateurs

 **Non-Stop:** What'd you say?

 **aNd pEggY:** i said AMATEURS.

 **SinnamonRoll:** i hate it here

 **SickBoi:** Same tbh.

 **MacaroniFucker:** but jem i'm here-

 **SickBoi:** You're the only good thing here.

 **SayNo:** get a room u 2

 **SickBoi:** No.

 **SayNo:** k

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah I have a Hamilton Amino account (@🖤aNd pUppY (Le Jeffmads Shitposter)🖤), two (mainly) Hamilton based Tumblrs (@puppys-random-hamilton-stuff and @just-jeffmads-shit) and a Wattpad that I use like once a year (@puppycornashlynn). Follow me I guess.  
> Hope you enjoyed this nightmare that my twelve-year-old self who broke the rules to make a Hamilton Amino account made.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 1 Author Note: I decided that this point would be a good cut off point but I didn't format the Google Doc as chapters at all... for some reason. I wasn't consistently posting on Hamino yet, didn't make my main Tumblr a Hamilton one yet, and also barely used Wattpad and didn't have Ao3. So yeah.


End file.
